


A Newer Reign

by KitFistoVevo (KevinPriceSuperstar)



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, they mention boning so i mean if youre really squeamish i dunno what to tell ya bud, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinPriceSuperstar/pseuds/KitFistoVevo
Summary: “They say love conquers all. With you by my side, I like the sound of that.”





	A Newer Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com
> 
> Note, all stories in the Writing Prompts series take place in the same timeline unless otherwise indicated.

Maxwell yanked the Divining Rod from its holder, peering out into the darkness. A distant ragtime melody played- Maxwell immediately recognized it as the song that tormented him for an eternity. The song that played when he and Charlie first made love. It hurt to listen to.

 

He knew this hall like the back of his hand. He ambled between the pillars of fire, retracing the path in his mind. How long had been since he was relieved of his throne? Months? Years? Time passed strangely in this place, and his frequent deaths only further skewed his perception of time.

 

Things in this chamber had changed. Fireflies covered the ceiling, casting a dim glow over the chamber- or were they stars? Rose bushes had appeared, often wrapping around the Grecian pillars in an unnatural fashion.

 

“Charlie?” he called out weakly, the music growing louder as he approached his former place of imprisonment. His throne was gone, replaced with a large marble staircase. Sensing movement, his eyes turned upward to the Queen’s throne.

 

“Maxwell?” her voice echoed strangely, holding a far less innocent tone than when she was ‘alive’. Her heels clicked against the stairs as she sauntered down toward him.

 

“Charlie,” he repeated, heart thudding in his ears. “You look...”

 

“Taller?” she laughed, finally coming to his side. Indeed, she was no longer up to his chest- but rather less than half a head shorter than him. Her laugh was like aloe on a burn, like honey in a bitter tea. She still embodied every bit of good in this world, even with the influence of the Shadows.

 

He had to chuckle too.

 

“Ravishing. And yes, definitely taller.” He gently cupped her cheek, running a thumb over her smooth flesh.

 

“I suppose you’re here to take your throne back,” her words cut him, the light in her eyes now gone. “You missed playing God that badly?” she took a quick step back, eyeing him. He merely shook his head, face twisting in shock.

 

“No- Charlie, I’ve come to.. I’d never- I only wanted to see you.” He said quietly.

 

“Oh,” her eyes softened.

 

“The last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt you. The second to the last thing I want is to be imprisoned on that throne again.” he gave a wry smile. “However, if it meant staying by your side, I’d gladly let Them strap me into that uncomfortable seat for another eternity.”

 

“I wouldn’t let them imprison you.” Charlie moved closer to her love, straightening his lapels. “But..” she trailed off.

 

“But?” Maxwell cocked an eyebrow.

 

“But, you gained a lot of knowledge during your time on the throne. If we were to team up, we could take over the entirety of the Constant.” She smirked. “Whaddaya say, Maxy? Wanna rule the world with me?”

 

Oh, this was the best possible outcome. Maxwell returned the smirk briefly before bending slightly to meet her lips.

 

“They say that love conquers all.” he mused, embracing her tightly. “With you by my side, I think I really like the sound of that.”


End file.
